


End of Days

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: AU-ish 2007. Short story.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
  
“Are you serious, Dad? How could you not know?” Robin Scorpio asked.   
  
“I am serious and I didn’t know … I just didn’t,” Robert said, scratching his chin.   
  
“You saw Alexis Davis so many times and you never put it together,” Robin said in shock, leaning back on the dresser in the bridal room at the church.  
  
“She called herself Natasha then; I was undercover at the time … It was one night … You can’t blame me for not knowing. Alexis is the one who chose to keep this a secret until now.”  
  
“Why did she change her mind about telling you, Dad? Why tell you now?"  
  
Robert sighed. “Well, I guess Alexis thought I could help her somehow. But I don’t have a friggin’ clue how to help her!“ he whined. “Just because she’s my daughter doesn’t mean I can fix her. Or even make her understand why I wasn’t involved in her life all these years. I had a hard enough time explaining it to you.”  
  
Robin nodded. “I know but I forgave you and she will too. She’ll understand. I know because I did and having you back in my life is the best thing to ever happen to me in the whole world.”  
  
He embraced her. “Second best thing … You’re getting married today remember? And that son of a … well, he’d better make you happy or your big dad will come after him.”  
  
Robin laughed as she pressed her head to Robert’s shoulder. “He will treat me like a queen - he promised! And if he doesn’t, you’ve still got your gun, right?”  
  
Robert laughed as well. “Should I show it to him?”  
  
“No. No murder threats on my wedding day,” Robin said. “I have had enough of those to last a lifetime.”  
  
“I agree. From now on, my little girl is going to have a wonderful, drama free life.”  
  
“Well that is a tall order but I know I will be happy. I know it because I have you and mom, and Patrick … and now a sister …”  
  
“Do you like her?” Robert asked.   
  
“I don’t really know her, dad. I just knew her as ‘Jason’s girlfriend’ but she has changed so much since then and I look forward to getting to know her now that I know we’re related … You’re going to tell her right?”  
  
“Soon enough.”  
  
“No, dad, tell her today. Right now.”   
  
_“What?”_  
  
“Please, dad, she has a right to know. This would also be the best wedding present you could ever give me! I want to learn to love her because I’ve always wanted a sister, and I know she needs you. She’s coming to the wedding with Lucky Spencer. It’s the perfect time to tell her that she’s your daughter.”  
  
“Oh, honey, I don’t know …”  
  
“Please, dad, do it for me,” Robin said, pleading with puppy-dog-eyes as well as her words.  
  
“Are you sure you want this, Robin? What if she steals your Barbie?”  
  
Robin laughed and kissed his cheek. “We missed out on Barbie time but we have lots of time to make up for it. Tell her. Tell her right now.”  
  
“Oh okay. I hope Sam isn’t revolted by the idea of me being her father,” Robert said softly.  
  
“She won’t be. She’ll be damned glad. Because I know I am,” she said, pulling him into another hug.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
“Robin, you look amazing!” Anna Devane said, sweeping into the bridal room in a nice blue linen pantsuit. Dresses really were not her thing.  
  
“Hey you’re here!” Robin exclaimed.   
  
“Of course I’m here!” she smiled. “Would I really miss my own baby’s wedding? I think not!” She pulled Robin in for a long hug and then inspected her dress. “That is some dress you‘re wearing!”  
  
Robin was dressed in a long white wedding gown with half sleeves and a full skirt and train. It was low cut and complimented her petite figure. “It doesn’t show too much of my breasts does it?”  
  
“No. It looks perfect. You are the most beautiful bride since Princess Diana. Oh screw that - even she cannot compare to you!” Anna said, hugging Robin again.  
  
“Careful with the veil,” Robin said with a laugh.   
  
“Sorry. I just can’t get over how amazing you look.”  
  
“Thanks. You look great too. How was your trip to Borneo?”  
  
“It certainly wasn’t a vacation. But I’d rather not talk about it.”  
  
“Okay. Let’s talk about you. How have you been?” Robin asked, taking Anna’s hand.   
  
Anna kissed her hand. “Fine but I missed you immensely.”  
  
“I missed you too.”  
  
“Now about this young man you’re marrying … Do I need to have a talk with him about the way he is to treat my lovely daughter?” Anna asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
“No. Believe me Dad already has - many, many times! You two are going to scare Patrick away. I’m sure he’s already got cold feet.”  
  
“Well if you’re worried about him leaving you at the altar, don’t be because he will take one look at you and want to rush through the ceremony to get to the honeymoon.”  
  
Robin laughed. “That’s probably the part he is most looking forward to.”  
  
“Do we have to have a talk about your wedding night?” Anna asked, picking up Robin’s bouquet and sniffing it.  
  
“Of course not, Mom! That part is easy. It’s the loving, honoring and committing part that we have to worry about.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Patrick’s insanely, madly in love with you and he’ll treat you right if I have anything to say about it. Your marriage is going to last a lifetime - much longer than mine and you father’s did … By the way, where is that old fool?”  
  
Robin took a deep breath. “Mom, I think there is something I need to tell you about Dad …”  
  
“Oh god. I’m afraid to ask, but what has he done this time?”  
  
***  
  
Sam McCall paced the small living room in her apartment worriedly. She was actually wearing a groove into the carpet with her three inch heels. She was so anxious, nervous, and yet strangely excited.  
  
She was pondering how she was going to tell Lucky her news - _their_ news. Should she just blurt it out when he arrived or should she pull him aside at the wedding …?  
  
She wasn’t sure how he was going to react to their news. It was major, life-changing news. Neither of them had expected it to happen that was for sure. Lucky had finally found it in his heart to forgive her for all the lies she had told and all the secrets she had kept from him. She was afraid he would never forgive her but he had. They had reunited in the park just two months before and Sam was so happy because he was simply the most amazing man she had ever met in her life. He made her feel whole and complete; he made her feel like she mattered. And oh did she need to feel that!  
  
It was during their three-month-long separation that she had realized how much he really meant to her. What had started out as a relationship based on revenge, then lust and mutual need, had blossomed into something really beautiful - at least for her. Lucky was her best friend, her confidant, and the man she loved more than anything. She wanted to tell him but she didn’t know when it would be appropriate - before or after she told him she was carrying his child …  
  
***  
  
“Keep pushing, Carly,” Dr. Lee said. “One more push and he’ll be ready to meet the world!”  
  
“I can see his head and the top of his shoulders,” Jax said in amazement as he pointed his video camera at Carly’s lower regions.  
  
“Dammit, Jax, put away the damn camera or I’ll get up from this bed and beat your ass,” Carly shouted. “You know I will do it too.”  
  
“Okay, okay but this is a momentous occasion,” he said, setting the camera on the shelf above her bed.   
  
“Okay, Carly, can you give me one more push?” Dr. Lee asked.   
  
“YESSSS!” Carly screamed and was finally rewarded with the sound of a baby’s loud cries. “Thank god it’s over! It never gets any easier no matter what they say.”  
  
“Now comes the hardest part,” Dr. Lee said. “Raising him for the next eighteen years.”  
  
“But it will be great,” Jax said with a triumphant smile, staring down at his son with teary eyes.   
  
“Cut the cord, Mr. Jacks,” Dr. Lee said, handing him the scissors.  
  
Jax did so with a proud smile and a nurse wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. Jax held him for a moment, staring into the eyes that matched his own.  
  
“Can I hold him now?” Carly asked. “I did go through sixteen hours of labor for this baby.”  
  
“Of course,” Jax said, walking over with their little boy and placing him in Carly’s waiting arms.  
  
“Oh my god, he’s beautiful,” Carly said, touching the baby’s teary red cheek. “I was sad at first when I learned I was having another boy but I wouldn’t trade him for the whole world. Michael and Morgan are going to love him.”  
  
“I know,” Jax said, pressing a kiss into her hair. “He’s gorgeous just like his mother.”  
  
“Thanks,” she said. She looked tired and pale but was smiling bright enough to light the night sky. “He’s so big! How many pounds do you think he is, Kelly?”  
  
“Oh I’d say at least nine,” Dr. Lee answered. “Let the nurse take him and we’ll clean him up and weigh him.”  
  
“Nine pounds?” Carly gasped. “Damn I wasn’t having a baby, I was having a watermelon!” She laughed and then kissed the baby before passing him to the nurse.  
  
“Well, Mrs. Jacks, you did great,” Jax said, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
“You helped me stay sane,” Carly said. “But if you show that video to anyone, I will cut you!”  
  
Jax laughed. “It’s our little secret,” he said, climbing into bed beside her and wrapping his arms around her slender shoulders. “Now we need a name for our big strapping boy.”  
  
“How about Jasper Jr.?” Carly suggested, winking at him.  
  
“Oh hell no! I am not cursing my son with that name. It’s bad enough that I was named that.”  
  
“I like it … But what about Jason?” Carly joked.   
  
Jax smiled. “I sincerely hope you are kidding about that.”  
  
“I am. He’s my best friend but we need a new name for our new beginning.”  
  
“How about Jesse?” Jax suggested. “I read that it means ‘wealthy’ and we are very wealthy after all.”  
  
“Couldn’t resist adding that in could you?” Carly laughed. “But I love it. Jesse Jasper Jacks.”  
  
“Jasper?”  
  
“I want that name. To honor his father.”  
  
“You want to honor me?” Jax asked with a wide smile.  
  
“Yes. We said we would honor each other in our wedding vows and I know I haven’t always done that but Jesse is our new beginning and a chance to make everything right between us.”  
  
“I love it and I love you even more,” he said, embracing her.  
  
“Someone has been missing his parents,” the nurse said.  
  
“I’ll take him,” Jax and Carly chorused at the same time. Then they laughed.   
  
“Daddy gets first dibs,” Carly said.   
  
The nurse settled Jesse in Jax’s arms.   
  
“Hello, son. Jesse Jasper Jacks. Welcome to the world. I know you will be very happy because your parents will make sure of that,” Jax said with moist eyes. The baby looked up at his father with wide eyes and Jax could almost swear he saw Jesse smile.   
  
***  
  
Monica Quartermaine walked into the cemetery and easily navigated through the gravestones to find her family‘s mausoleum.   
  
“Hello, my family,” she said. “I know it’s been too long since I last came to visit. I wish I could say it’s because I was busy but the truth is that it was just too hard to come here and see all your names on the cold stones. To know that you are lost to me forever. Or maybe not. Because I have to believe I am going to see you all again. I have to believe that or I will waste away. I have to believe you are all in a better place.”  
  
“We are in a better place, Mom,” a familiar voice said as Monica felt a soft, warm touch graze her shoulder.   
  
She looked up and saw her beautiful daughter Emily standing there in a long white gown. She was smiling. “Dear god, I must be stark raving mad!” Monica exclaimed.   
  
“No you’re not, Mom. I’m really here.”  
  
Monica reached out for her daughter and hugged her as she sobbed. “I can’t believe it. I can actually feel you. You’re not a dream!”  
  
“Nope I’m not. I am as real as you want me to be. I want to tell you that I love you and that we’re all up there -” she pointed to the sky - “rooting for you. We know you are broken-hearted right now but we also know you’re strong and can make it through this.”  
  
“I can’t, I can’t go on without you all anymore.”  
  
“You have to, Mom. You have so much left to live for; so many more important things to do, and there are so many people who need you.”  
  
“I wish I could believe that …”  
  
Emily reached out and cupped her chin. “Mom, it’s true. Don’t worry about Dad, AJ, Grandmother Lila, and me. We’re all really happy up there. We’ve made peace with our deaths. Now you need to as well.”  
  
“How when I miss you all so much?”  
  
“You have to go on as hard as it may be. You just need to accept that we're gone and you have to move on because I promise you, I’ve consulted with some very important people up there and they have said there are so many more great things for you to do. You’re going to have a great life and one day you’ll see us all again and we’ll have a big Quartermaine reunion in Heaven with pizza parties and endless bickering. Everything will be wonderful but things now are just as they should be; just as they were ordained to be.”  
  
“Are you going to come back?” Monica asked. “Or is this goodbye?”  
  
“You won’t see me anymore but I’ll be there, the little devil sitting on your shoulder,” Emily said with a smile, hugging her mother. “I will always be with you. I will always walk by your side because I love you and I could never forget you.”  
  
“I won’t forget you either,” Monica promised.  
  
“I know. Dad asked me to bring you a message.”  
  
“Really? What did he say?”  
  
“That he loves you more than words can say and that you will always have his heart. He said he misses your epic battles and your epic loving making - ew! - but he’s also looking out for you.”  
  
Monica felt tears roll down her face as she smiled. “Tell him I love him too. He‘s my soulmate now and forever.”  
  
Emily nodded. “Believe me, he knows. It’s all he talks about sometimes.”  
  
“And AJ? How is he?”  
  
“He’s good, mom. Really, really good. He’s healing and he’s sorry for everything he did. He is such a great person and I love talking to him because he always has so much to say. We were a little too harsh on him I think.”  
  
“I know and I’m sorry about it,” Monica said remorsefully.   
  
“He knows that now too. And he also said he loves you and appreciates everything you ever did for him.”  
  
“Oh god I am glad to hear that. I loved him so much. I just wish I could have expressed it better.”  
  
“He understands, Mom. Believe me he understands everything now. He’s very happy now. He is the real AJ again.”  
  
“I’m so glad.”  
  
“Mom, I have to go really soon but I have to ask you for something.”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“I know Jason hurt you and you’re very angry with him but don’t give up on him for good. He’s lost and he really needs you. Forgive him because you need each other.”  
  
Monica nodded. “I will try to forgive him.”  
  
“Good that’s all I can ask,” Emily said. “Well its time …”  
  
“Do you really have to go?”  
  
“Yes but like I said, I’ll be around. You just won’t see me.”  
  
Monica nodded and gave Emily one last, long hug. “Bye, Mom. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, dear Emily.”  
  
Emily reluctantly broke the embrace and walked out into the bright sunlight. Monica saw Her Alan briefly appear, smile at her with that same heart tugging smile that had always enchanted her as he waved goodbye to her. Then he turned to walk out of the cemetery with Emily, holding her hand.   
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang and Sam ran to answer it. “Hello, Lucky,” she said, suddenly feeling shy.  
  
“Hey, beautiful,” he said, pulling her into his arms and giving her a long, slow kiss on the lips. She literally tingled from her lips to her toes.   
  
“You look so handsome,” she said, looking him over. “I’m glad you decided against the powder blue tux.” He was wearing a crisp black Hugo Boss suit and tie.   
  
He laughed and embraced her. “I wanted to do something daring but you just wouldn’t let me. I wouldn’t have listened to anyone else though … By the way you look amazing!”  
  
“Thanks,” Sam said. She was wearing a strapless blue dress that hugged her breasts and just grazed her knees.   
  
“You’re welcome. Uh, Sam, I’ve want to tell you something I have been thinking about for a very long time. And it seems like a good day to do it being that we‘re going to a wedding and all.”  
  
“I have something to tell you too,” she replied, wondering what he was going to say. He suddenly had a sheepish smile on his face.   
  
“Can I tell you mine first?” He asked.   
  
“Of course,” she said.  
  
He took her hand and led her over to the sofa. “Sam, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and I just want to say it before I lose my nerve …”  
  
“Okay …”  
  
“Sam, I don’t know how it happened or when it happened but I have fallen in love with you.”  
  
Sam smiled, feeling tears gather in her eyes. “Really?”  
  
“Yes. The long months we were apart were the most torturous, insanely lonely months of my life. I am so glad you are back in my life and I am so sorry that I kept you at arms’ distance for so long. I hope you can forgive me for that.”  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Sam said, kissing his hand. “I lied to you, and I betrayed you, and -”  
  
He covered her lips with a single finger. “And that’s in the past. We started over two months ago and I’ve never been happier in my life. You are literally the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. Its silly but I even keep a picture of you under my pillow in hopes I will always dream about you every night.“  
  
“Are you serious?“ Sam said.   
  
“Is that too creepy?” He asked, smiling sheepishly.  
  
“Not at all. In fact, it’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me.”  
  
“You and Cameron are my whole world. I want you in my life always, Sam. I want to know that you want to be in my world too.”  
  
“I do, Lucky - so much! You have changed my life for the better and I LOVE YOU for it. I love you and I have wanted to tell you for so long but I didn’t know how you felt about me.”  
  
“Sam, I’ve been in love with you for a very long time. You’re my best friend. You’re everything to me. You saved me. In fact, I think I fell for you the first time that you smiled at me. That was the most amazing moment of my life and I want more amazing moments with you. I never want them to end.” He kissed her on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
“I love you, Lucky. You saved me too. I felt like I was drowning and you reached down and pulled me out of the muck and mire. You are so amazing and as trite as it sounds, you are everything I never expected to find. You gave me hope and I love you so much for it.”  
  
He kissed her again and then reluctantly pulled away. “Now,” he said. "There’s just one question …”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
He opened his jacket pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring. “Will you marry me, Sam?” he asked, getting on his knee and taking her hand.   
  
***  
  
“Your father did WHAT?!” Anna snapped.   
  
“I know it’s hard to believe, Mom. It was to me too at first but don’t worry because Dad will always love you, and only you. And you two were not even remotely together when Sam was conceived.”  
  
“I can’t believe this,” Anna said, rubbing her forehead. “You’re serious about this?”  
  
Robin nodded. “Yes. I know it’s hard to hear, Mom, but this will actually be a blessing. We always wanted a bigger family and now we will have one.”  
  
“Does she know?”  
  
“Not yet. Dad went to tell her.”  
  
“This is … shocking … to say the least … But I don’t blame Sam. Or Alexis. Or even your father.”  
  
“That’s so good. Because you are the only woman in his heart.”  
  
“Robin, don’t go there,” Anna warned. “We’re through.”  
  
“That’s what you say but wait until the magic of the wedding catches a hold of you. You’ll be putty in his fingers.”  
  
“Yes. Your father always knew how to play me expertly.”  
  
“And you played him. And now its time for the games to end and for you two to realize how perfect you are together. Save a dance for him at the reception.”  
  
“No I will not!”  
  
“Yes you will. Please, for me? You and Dad have given me the world and I’m so happy and I want you to be happy as well.”  
  
Anna kissed Robin’s cheek. “I’ll think about it … But only because I haven’t had time to buy you a present yet …”  
  
Robin smiled. “Mom, trust me, you and dad together is the best gift you could ever give me. You and Dad have both given me the best gifts today. I have a sister and I have hope for a happy ending for my parents. And I have peace knowing you both love me. Today is the most amazing day of my life already. Marrying Patrick will complete the whole package and I’ll have the best wedding day ever.”  
  
“I know you will,” Anna said, hugging her again. “Because Patrick is exactly what you need. I am glad you’re happy because that is all I ever wanted for you.”  
  
“I am happy, Mom,” Robin said. “My life is finally exactly as I wanted it to be.”  
  
There was suddenly a knock on the door. “Who is it?” Robin asked.   
  
“It’s Patrick,” he answered. “I want to talk to you for a moment.”  
  
Robin smiled. “Okay but you can’t come in.”  
  
“I won’t even try. I know you don’t want that whole cursed wedding day thing to happen.”  
  
Robin leaned against the door. “No I don’t. Now what is it you want to say?”  
  
“That I will admit I am extremely nervous about becoming a married man but I am also so happy you’re finally becoming my wife. You’re my happy ending, Robin, and I just wanted to say that now because I just couldn’t stay away from you a minute longer. I love you.”  
  
Robin felt tears roll down her cheeks. She pressed her hand to the door and felt as if she could feel his hand touching hers from the other side. “I love you too, Patrick. And I can’t wait to become your wife.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
“Lucky, are you serious?” Sam asked, staring at him with wide-eyes. "You really want to marry me?”   
  
“Yes. Definitely,” Lucky replied, kissing her hand. “Nothing in the world could make me happier than putting this ring on your finger. Except when I slip the gold one on, on our wedding day. I want to marry you more than anything. I love you, Sam. With all my heart. Please say you’ll be my wife.”  
  
“Lucky, I -” Her eyes filmed with tears. “I don’t know what to say …”  
  
“Do you believe in second chances, Sam?” He asked. “Do you believe we get a second chance to make our lives so much better than they ever were before? Because I do. And I firmly believe that you are my second chance at happiness. I am already so happy when you are around me. We can still be even happier together once we are married. That is, Sam, if I make you happy too …”  
  
Sam felt tears roll down her cheeks. “Of course you do, Lucky! You make me so damn happy just to be alive! I count the hours, and the minutes, and even the seconds until I see you again. You make my life worth living. You said I was the first thing you think of when you wake up in the morning and the last thing on your mind when you go to sleep. And Lucky, I feel exactly the same way. Because I do the same thing! I’ve never felt more complete than when I’m in your arms … But I just want to be sure that this is what you really want …”  
  
“Sam, I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t sure. We belong together. You are everything I want and need. You are beautiful, and you are witty, and smart, and funny, and so caring … I could talk all day about how wonderful you are to me but we have a wedding to get to. And I would like to go there with you on my arm and the promise of us being together always. Just say yes. I promise you that you will never regret it. We’ve made mistakes but we have learned from them and won’t make the same mistakes again. You made me actually like to see myself in the mirror every morning whereas before you came into my life, I couldn’t face myself and see what I had become. You changed me. I want you in my life forever, Sam. I want you to be my wife.”   
  
“I just want you to be sure …”  
  
“I’m sure. As long as this is what you want too.”  
  
“Yes, Lucky, it is. I want to be your wife more than anything!” Sam exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders and embracing him tightly.   
  
He gave her a long, deep kiss on the lips and then took her right hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. “It’s not much to look at but one day I’ll be able to replace it with something you can be proud to wear.”  
  
She caressed his face softly and stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes. “Lucky, I can honestly say I’ve never seen a more beautiful ring in my whole life. It looks like it always belonged here on my hand.”   
  
“So we’re really engaged?” He asked in surprise.  
  
“Yes.”   
  
He lifted her off the couch and twirled her around in her arms. “All I can say is thank god! I was so nervous about asking you.”  
  
She laughed as he twirled her until she was dizzy and a little nauseous. "Well I am glad you did. I’m ecstatic about it actually. I am happier with you than I’ve ever been in my whole life.”  
  
“Good,” he said, setting her down and giving her another soft kiss. “Now you wanted to tell me something before I interrupted. Its good news I hope.”  
  
“I think so. I hope you will think so too.”  
  
“Well what is it, baby?” He asked. “What’s the news?”  
  
“It’s interesting you should use the word ‘baby’ …” She said, resting her hands on her abdomen.   
  
His eyes lit up. “Are you telling me that … you’re pregnant?”  
  
Sam nodded, eyes shining with tears. “Yes, Lucky. I’m pregnant. You‘re going to a father again.”  
  
***  
  
Patrick went back to the grooms’ room to wait for the wedding to start. It seemed to be taking forever to get to the altar. There was another hour and a half to get through before the ceremony began. He hadn’t wanted to get to the church so soon but punctual, overly neurotic Robin had insisted. If he didn’t love her so much, she would drive him completely crazy. Well maybe she already had because he was crazy in love with her.   
  
There was a knock at the door and his father poked his head in. “Are you decent?”  
  
“Yep,” Patrick said. “Come in.”  
  
Noah walked into the room. “You look very debonair.”  
  
“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Patrick said.   
  
Noah smiled. “Your mother would be so proud of you right now.”  
  
“Oh come on …”  
  
“I’m serious, Patrick. Because I feel the same way as she would. I am so proud of you. You have grown up to be a wonderful, smart, and dedicated man. You are an incredible doctor and an even more incredible son. We certainly have had our differences; we’ve said things we probably both regret, and we have hurt each other. But in the end, I am so proud to call you my son. You should be proud of yourself.”  
  
“Dad … Thank you,” Patrick said, giving Noah an impromptu hug. “It means a lot to hear you say that to me. I am actually really humbled by your words and you know I’ve never been big on humility.”   
  
“I know, but you’re learning and Robin will help you along the way. You are damn lucky to have found her.”  
  
“I know, I know. She is … the closest thing to perfection I’ve ever seen,” Patrick said, trying to find the right words. “In fact, she is perfection to me. She’s beautiful, and she’s smart, and she’s so unbelievably nutty and neurotic. And she drives me totally crazy but in the best way possible.”  
  
“Be sure to tell her that at the altar. I am sure it will really make her happy.”  
  
“I just feel bad that you are going to be sitting in the pew all alone.”  
  
“Who says I am?” Noah asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.   
  
“Oh now this I have to hear. Does my father - gasp! - actually have a date?”  
  
“Perhaps …”  
  
“Who is the lucky lady?” Patrick asked, very curious.  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
“Well I wish you luck with whoever it is. As much as I miss mom, I think it is probably time for you to have someone in your life too.”  
  
“I’m glad you agree. She is a special lady.”  
  
“Its not Anna, is it?” Patrick asked. “Because Robin still has her heart set on her parents getting back together one day.”  
  
“No it’s not Anna. Anna is a wonderful woman - beautiful and completely enchanting - but I don’t think we would have worked out. Robin is right to want her parents together. They seem to have had something special. I hope they can rediscover it.”  
  
“I hope so too,” Patrick said. “It would make Robin happy and I want her to be happy. She deserves it.”  
  
“She is happy with you, Patrick. And I know you’ll do your damndest to be a good husband to her,” Noah replied. “You’re a good man, son.”  
  
“Thank you,” Patrick said, impulsively hugging Noah again. They both had tears in their eyes but neither would ever admit it so they ducked their heads.   
  
“Uh, I’m going to go now,” Noah said.   
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“To pick up my date,” Noah said, winking at him. “I’ll see you soon.”  
  
“Bye, dad.”   
  
“Bye.” Noah walked out, shutting the door.   
  
Patrick stared at the wall as if Noah were still in the room. He couldn’t believe it, but for the first time in years, he actually felt close to his father.   
  
***  
  
Luke walked into the hospital and checked in at the desk. A nurse pointed him in the right direction and he walked down the hall. He took a deep breath and then pushed open the door, walking inside.   
  
“Hello, Laura,” he said, walking over to his wife and sitting across from her. She was in a rocking chair as always, staring out the window. “You look pretty today.”  
  
No response as of course he knew there wouldn’t be. He supposed he could talk enough for the both of them. “I am so happy to see you. I am sorry I’ve been away so long. I had a never-ending battle with that old cuss Scotty Baldwin over you. Thank god, I am finally able to see you. I missed you so much,” he said, reaching for her hand. “I love you with all my heart, Laura. And I hope one day you’ll come back to me and be in my arms again - where you belong.”  
  
He continued. “Our children are doing pretty well - or at least better than they have in a long time. It has been a hard year and a half but they are finally moving in the right direction. I am sad to say that your Nikolas’s bride-to-be Emily was murdered. But at least they found out who did it. A nasty little ugly man named Trevor Lansing. He should be pistol-whipped but I am pretty damn sure he’s going out in a body bag soon by way of the old electric chair. And Nikolas is moving on finally. He’s in counseling and he’s been spending a lot of time with his son - your grandson - and I think he’s starting to heal. I hope so anyway. I may have been hard on him in the past but he’s a pretty decent person.   
  
“As for Lulu, she had some serious boy trouble for awhile there and drove me absolutely crazy but its been a few months and she’s moving on from the two asses she was hanging around with - one of them being Scotty’s son and the other being the son of a homicidal maniac. Port Charles has been a hotbed of activity lately. And most of everything that has gone down has been so miserable. But I think things are getting better. The only thing that could make my life complete though was for you to return to me,” he said, lovingly caressing her cheek.   
  
“And Lucky … well, Lucky hasn’t been very lucky in the past. In fact, his luck had been downright horrible. His unfaithful ex-wife Elizabeth Webber apparently slept with that mobster Jason Morgan and got herself knocked up by him. She tried to pass off the baby as Lucky’s but all was eventually revealed at a horrible so-called party last November. Nothing good happened there. It was a spectacle of woe and misery. But Elizabeth is out of Lucky’s life for good so he’s free now. He’s even found someone. Someone I wouldn’t have picked for him but she seems to make him very happy. Her name is Samantha McCall - she’s Alexis Davis's daughter, which of course makes her Nikolas‘s cousin and that is definitely borderline creepy,” he said with a little shudder. “I don’t recall if you met her while you were out for those precious few weeks with us. She’s a scamp and a troublemaker. A lot like me actually, which is why I almost admire her. Lucky told me he is going to propose marriage to her today. I was of course against it at first but he somehow convinced me he wouldn’t be happy without her and I can’t begrudge him happiness after all he has been through. I think she will be true to him though. They have a really great connection. I think they’ll last. Hopefully they will be happy. I want all of our children to be happy. The one thing that would make all of us happy is, of course, if you snapped the hell out of it and came back to us for good.”  
  
He felt a tear slip down his cheek. “I need you, Laura. I need you so much. Just give me a little sign that you know that I’m here with you and let me have some hope that you’ll return to me one day.”  
  
He waited, silently hoping for a miracle. He was sure it wouldn’t happen but then suddenly he felt a tug on his hand. “What the …” He looked down and saw Laura’s fingers wrapping around his. “Oh sweet mother of god … do it again, Laura! Prove to me I’m not imagining this.”   
  
To his utter shock and delight, she squeezed his hand again, this time a little harder. He began to sob with relief. “You do know I’m here! And you will come back to me one day. I know it now. I love you, Laura …”  
  
***  
  
Robin was discussing wedding night attire with her mother (admittedly, it wasn’t by choice and was more than just a tad embarrassing) when there was a knock on the door. She wondered if it was Patrick again. His words had completely filled her up with love for him. As if she hadn’t been in love with him already, she mused.   
  
“Who is it?” Anna asked.  
  
“It’s Maxie.”  
  
“And Felicia,” the second voice chorused.   
  
“Well come in, come in,” Anna said, pulling open the door and ushering them inside.   
  
“Hello, Anna,” Felicia said. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”  
  
“Too long,” Anna said giving her a warm hug. “It’s so nice to see you. You too, Maxie.” She hugged the young woman tightly. “Let me just say how sorry I was to hear about …”  
  
“I know,” Felicia nodded, tears welling in her eyes. “Its hard but we’re making it through. Right, Maxie?”  
  
“Right,” Maxie said quietly. She really didn’t want to talk about Georgie with the older women so she wandered over to Robin. “You look amazing today, Robin. Like the perfect bride. Patrick is going to pass out when he sees you.”  
  
Robin hugged her cousin for a long time. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you came today. And that you agreed to be my maid-of-honor. I know how hard things have been in the last few months since Georgie … left us.”  
  
Maxie nodded. “I wouldn’t miss this day for the world. You deserve to have your happy ending.”  
  
“And you will too one day, Maxie,” Robin said. “I’m sure of it.”   
  
“Thanks for saying it,” Maxie said. They were both crying and Maxie dabbed at Robin’s eyes. “Stop crying right now or we’re going to be a mess by the time we get you to the altar to marry your honey.”  
  
“Okay no more tears,” Robin said resolutely. “Not right now. Just happy thoughts.”  
  
“I can live with that,” Maxie replied. “I’m actually more than okay with that.”  
  
“I am too,” Felicia piped in.  
  
“Me four,” Anna said. “So what do you say we take some pictures with our best smiley faces on? I brought my [digital camera](http://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_noss?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=digital%20camera). If only I could find it …”  
  
Robin reached into Anna’s coat pocket. “Oh well thank you, dear.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
“Okay now, Maxie, you and Felicia gather around Robin. I want some good old-fashioned Jones/Scorpio pictures for my scrapbook.”  
  
“Since when do you scrapbook?” Robin asked her mother with a smile.  
  
“Well not yet. But one day when I’m old and gray I shall learn to scrapbook and put all these beautiful pictures in a big notebook and then I can stare at all of my family’s beautiful faces and remember how wonderful my daughter’s wedding day was.”  
  
The women all had tears in their eyes at Anna’s words. “Oh suck it up, girls,” Anna said. “Its picture time. No tears,” she said as she quickly wiped away a few of her own.  
  
***  
  
“You’re really pregnant?” Lucky asked. “How? I mean the doctors told you that you could never have kids …”  
  
Sam nodded. “I guess it’s a miracle. The one I have been praying for literally for years. A few weeks ago, I started feeling achy and nauseous, just like the first time I was pregnant, and I thought maybe somehow I was actually carrying a child. But it was too much to hope for and I didn’t want to tell you if I was wrong so I went to see Dr. Lee and she confirmed that I am six weeks pregnant …” Sam watched his face. “How do you feel about this, Lucky?”  
  
He grinned. “Like I’ve won the lottery a thousand times over,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss and a warm embrace.  
  
She pulled back. “So you’re happy about this?”  
  
“Absolutely!” He said, reaching out and caressing her stomach. “You, Cameron, Jake, little baby McCall-Spencer and I are going to be so happy together. I already know it. Thank you for this.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For giving me this awesome, amazing gift and loving me the way you do,” he said, kissing her hand. “And believing in me. And most of all for saying that I was going to be a father AGAIN - not that I was going to be a father for the first time because Cameron and Jake are like my own children. And I can see that you respect my relationship with them and I love that.”  
  
“You are already an amazing father, Lucky. Any child would be lucky - unintentional pun - to have you in their life. I wish I could have had a father like you in my own life. Maybe I wouldn’t have turned out to be so screwed up.”  
  
Lucky cupped her chin and looked deep into her dark eyes. “You are not a screw up, Sam. You’re amazing. And whoever your father is and whatever his reasons are for staying away, he is missing out on knowing a wonderful, wonderful woman.”  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang. “Who could that be?” Sam wondered. She walked to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see Robert Scorpio standing there. “Can I help you with something, Mr. Scorpio?”  
  
“I hope we can help each other,” Robert said solemnly.   
  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.   
  
“Samantha, I am not sure quite how to say this but uh, you are … well, you are my daughter.”  
  
Sam’s mouth gaped open in shock and she just stared at him for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
“Your daughter?” Sam asked, staring at Robert in wide-eyed shock. “Is this some kind of joke and I just don’t get the punch line?”   
  
“Its not a joke, Samantha,” Robert replied.  
  
“Its Sam,” she said gruffly.  
  
“Sam. Uh, might I come in?”   
  
“Um …”  
  
“Sure you can, Robert,” Lucky said, gently moving Sam aside so that Robert could walk over the threshold.  
  
“Thank you,” Robert said.   
  
Sam stared at Robert. “So when did you decide that I’m your daughter?”   
  
“Well I wouldn’t say I decided it,” Robert said. “It was my body’s decision I guess you might say.”  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Sam snapped.   
  
“Let him talk, Sam,” Lucky said softly, leading her over to the sofa and gently pushing her down onto it. She looked pale and he was worried she might pass out.  
  
“Okay so talk,” Sam said brusquely.  
  
“Samantha - Sam, I just found out that you are my daughter.”  
  
“When? Who told you that?”  
  
“Your mother. Last week, Alexis approached me - well sought me out really - and told me that our brief union one night many years ago resulted in a child - you. Ever since, then I’ve been agonizing over how to talk to you about it. My daughter - well, er, my other daughter - Robin finally convinced me to just get it over with.”  
  
Sam frowned, holding up a hand. “Wait a second. So let me get this straight … My mother doesn’t bother to tell me that my father is not only alive and well but he’s living right here in Port Charles, and my father only tells me about my paternity because his daughter - excuse me, his other daughter - browbeat him into it?”  
  
“No. That’s not how it is at all,” Robert said.  
  
“Well then explain it to me because I’m not getting how my so-called parents could keep this secret from me.”  
  
“I’m trying to explain but you are not -”  
  
“Not what? Not nice? Not lovable?” She snapped, feeling extremely emotional and out of sorts.  
  
“Sam,” Lucky said, taking her arm. “Let me talk to you for a minute.”  
  
“Lucky, no, I want to hear what he has to say!”  
  
“But you’re not letting him talk!” Lucky said. “Just come into the kitchen with me for a minute please.”  
  
Sam sighed. “Okay.” She followed Lucky into the kitchen. “What do you want to talk about?” She crossed her arms and leaned against the refrigerator door.  
  
“Sam, its just … well first, you need to calm down. Second, let Robert talk. He is trying to tell you something really important. He’s trying to explain things to you and you’re not giving him the chance - you’re jumping all over him.”  
  
“Lucky, I just think its highly odd that this guy I barely know just ups and walks into my apartment one day and proclaims he’s my long lost father. Like I need a father to validate my existence and to make me feel like I matter to someone.”  
  
“You do matter to someone - me! And lots of other people too,” he said, taking her hands and turning them over to kiss her palms. “You were saying earlier that you would have liked to have a father like me. Well Robert is so much better than I could ever be. If he is telling the truth - and I absolutely believe he is - then you are so fortunate because he is a wonderful father from what I’ve seen. Robin is proof of that.”  
  
“Well I am nothing like St. Robin so what does that say about me?” Sam asked, eyes watering. “That without him, I‘m not good enough?”  
  
“That’s not it at all. You are wonderful, Sam. You have to believe that. Robert is trying to do the right thing by telling you the truth. He’s only known about being your dad for a week. Its understandable that it would take a little time for him to come forward. He’s probably worried you will hate him.”  
  
“What’s not understandable though, Lucky, is why Alexis chose to keep this a secret from me. She never once even attempted to clue me in. I am really upset about that.”  
  
“I’m sure she had her reasons,” Lucky said.  
  
“Well I wish she would have just told me herself. Opening the door and having someone who is practically a stranger suddenly announce he’s my father is really unnerving.”  
  
“I’m sure it is but just give him a chance to explain. Please. I am sure he is still adjusting to this news, same as you are.” Lucky kissed her forehead. “Now come out and let him talk.” He wiped away her tears with his thumb and took her hand, leading her into the living room.   
  
Robert jumped up from the sofa. “Can we talk?”  
  
Sam took a deep breath and then nodded. “Yes.”  
  
***  
  
Patrick was playing air guitar to one of Eli Love’s catchy tunes when there was a knock at the door of the grooms’ room. He was beyond nervous and the boredom was making it a million times worse. He went to the door and opened it.  
  
A very attractive brunette in a silky red dress was standing there watching him. “Uh … can I help you?”  
  
“Depends. Are you Patrick Drake?” She asked.  
  
“Depends. Who are you?”   
  
“My name is Brenda,” she said, running a hand through her hair.  
  
“Should that name mean something to me?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
“I am an old friend of Robin’s.”   
  
“Well Robin’s down the hall if you need her so goodbye.” He started to shut the door but she blocked it with the toe of one of her Manolo Blanhiks.   
  
“Not so fast, Pattycakes,” she said. “There is no way in hell I’m letting my girl marry you until I’ve made damn sure you’re worthy of her.”  
  
Patrick sighed. “Do you know you just cursed twice in the Lord’s house?”  
  
“If you’re so religious, you’d know both of those so-called ‘curse’ words are in the Bible.”   
  
“Touché. You‘re good.”  
  
“Damn right I am!”  
  
***  
  
There was yet another knock at the bridal room door. “Its getting crowded in here,” Anna said. Besides her, Robin, and the Jones women, Bobbie Spencer and Epiphany, and two interns from the hospital were gathered in the small room. They were currently gushing over Robin’s dress.  
  
Anna opened the door partway. “It’s a man - should I let him in?” she asked the women.  
  
“Is he single?” Epiphany asked causing everyone to laugh.  
  
“Well I don’t know. Are you single, sir?” Anna asked.  
  
“Yes,” Sonny Corinthos replied, showing his world-famous dimples. “But I’m not looking for anything serious.”  
  
“Damn!” One of the interns said, causing more laughter to erupt from the group.  
  
“Can I talk to Robin?” Sonny asked.   
  
“I recognize that voice!” Robin exclaimed, lifting her train and weaving through the group to the door. “Hey, Sonny!”  
  
“Hello. Don’t you look beautiful?” He said.  
  
“Hey, bub, she’s getting married. No getting ideas,” Anna said, only half-kidding. She knew of Sonny’s reputation with the ladies.  
  
“I would never think anything inappropriate about Robin,” Sonny assured her. “She’s like a little sister to me.”  
  
“That’s nice of you to say, Sonny,” Robin said with a smile.  
  
“Can we go talk privately?” He asked.  
  
“Well sure. But we’ll have to clear everyone out because I can’t go out there. I don’t want Patrick to accidentally see me before the ceremony. It would be bad luck.”  
  
“I never knew you were so superstitious.”  
  
“Just on my special occasions and Halloween,” she joked. She turned to Anna. “Mom, can you send out the troops?”  
  
“Sure.” Anna turned to address the group. “Ladies, I’ve got cream puffs from the bakery sitting in my car going to pot. Let’s all go have a taste, eh?”  
  
The women heartily agreed and filed out of the room. “Way to clear a room, mom,” Robin said, impressed.  
  
“We’re all single and dateless today, Robin. Sweets are like a beacon to our lonely souls,” Anna said with a smirk leaving Sonny and Robin alone together.  
  
Sonny shut the door and looked at Robin. “In all of the years I have known you, I can honestly say you’ve never looked more beautiful or grownup.”  
  
Robin smiled. “Thank you. You look so handsome yourself.”  
  
“In this old thing?” he joked.  
  
Robin met his eyes and said seriously, “Sonny, I know we haven’t spent much time with each other in the past few years and I really regret that but I always knew that I could count on you for anything. I knew if I asked you to jump you would say ‘how high?’. You were always my quiet cheerleader and it means a lot to me that you came to my wedding.”  
  
Sonny took one of her hands. “I would never miss it. You are an amazing woman and I want you to be happy. As for the not spending time together part, we will have to remedy that if Patrick is okay with it.”  
  
“Patrick is definitely not your biggest fan, Sonny, but he knows how much you have done for me - especially the way you looked after me when Stone died.” Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of her first love.  
  
“Speaking of Stone, he sent me with a message for you,” Sonny said, his own eyes moistening at the thought of the boy who had made him want to be a better man. He had failed in that pursuit many times over the years but ever since Kate Howard had left him, he had been reexamining his life and the things he had done to hurt so many people. He was beginning to feel like he couldn’t waste anymore time running in circles. He realized that he needed to change his life from the inside-out. The first step would be admitting that he was not God, nor was he ever going to be.  
  
Robin looked at him strangely. “What?”  
  
He grinned. “Don’t worry I’m not crazy. He gave this letter to me before he died and asked me to hand it over to you the day you married the man of your dreams - his words,” he said, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and holding it out to her.  
  
Robin accepted the letter with tears rolling down her face. She traced her fingertips over her name scrawled on the envelope in his handwriting. "Oh my god I can’t believe he did this. He was always so thoughtful and sweet even if he didn’t want to admit it.”  
  
“He was an amazing person, Robin, and he wanted you to be happy more than anything so make sure not to disappoint him. Be happy and live well. That is both of our wishes for you.”  
  
“I will try. Patrick makes me so happy,” she said, opening the envelope, being careful not to tear it. “I wonder if Stone and Patrick would get along.” She laughed at the idea. “Probably not. They are both so headstrong …”  
  
“I’ll let you be alone,” Sonny said, walking towards the door. “I’ll be quietly rooting for you all through the ceremony. And long after it too.”  
  
“Thank you, Sonny,” Robin said, giving him a long hug. He left and she took the letter out of the envelope, reading it quietly to herself.   
  
_“Dear Robin,  
  
I am writing this letter to you from my hospital bed. I know as hard as we’ve tried to fight it, I am going to be in the grave soon. You made me feel so alive that death doesn’t even scare me anymore. By the time you receive this letter, I will be long gone but wherever it is I end up you’ll still have all of my heart.   
  
I asked Sonny to give you this letter on your wedding day. He promised he would only give it to you if he was sure I would be okay with the guy you were marrying - if he was sure you were going to be happy with this guy. So if you have this letter, then you know you are with the right man. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy because you made my last few years that way. I gave you a lot of trouble and you still stuck by me. Now it is time for you to have some peace and joy. I know you are going to live a very long life and I hope with all my heart that every one of your dreams come true.   
  
You used to read me “Romeo and Juliet” because we both said we were going to die young. But you aren’t - I just feel that you have a lot of good years left. I may be like Romeo because I died young but you aren’t Juliet. You are just a beautiful, perfect angel who made my life so good.  
  
I wish you luck, peace, and all the joy you can find. Tell this man to treat you right or I’ll come and haunt him. He’s lucky to have you.   
  
Love Always,  
Stone   
Besos y abrazos”_  
  
Robin folded up the letter and clutched it to her chest. Her face was streaming with tears and she knew her makeup would be a total mess but she simply did not care. Stone had practically reached out to her from the grave to wish her well. He was amazing and she hoped that wherever he was, he was blissfully happy.   
  
***  
  
Logan Hayes walked into Kelly’s diner and sighed as he caught sight of Lulu Spencer and Damien Spinelli locking lips at a corner table. He strode past them and took a seat at the counter.   
  
“Its disgusting,” he heard a familiar voice say. He looked over to see Johnny sitting down at the other end of the diner watching Lulu and Spinelli as well.   
  
“No kidding. How she ended up with that geek I’ll never know,” Logan said.   
  
“I guess its better than you and her being together,” Johnny said, shooting him a cold glare.   
  
“Right back ‘atcha.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter anyway. I can find another, hotter girl in a second.”  
  
“Yeah sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself to make it through the lonely nights,” Logan said smirking.  
  
“Shut the hell up, Hayes!” Johnny snapped, grabbing the menu and opening it.   
  
Suddenly an auburn-haired beauty walked up and took a seat at the counter. She had olive skin and large green eyes with long, thick lashes. The guys immediately scooted over to her.   
  
“Hey what’s your name?” Logan asked her.   
  
The girl looked at Johnny and Logan crowding her and smiled, looking unsure. "Uh, Jenny.”  
  
“Hello, Jenny,” Johnny said. “My name’s Johnny. Our names kind of go together, huh?”  
  
“Yeah I guess …”  
  
“Ignore him, Jenny. I’m Logan and I would like to get to know you better. You are by far the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes. “Jenny, don’t listen to him. He’s nothing but a player. You need someone like me in your life.”  
  
Jenny stood up. “Hey, hey, I don’t need either of you! You two are really creeping me out. I’m leaving.”  
  
“Wait!” They called after her but she was already gone.  
  
“Dammit, Logan, look what you did! You scared her away.”  
  
“Its all on you, pal. She obviously didn’t like you.”  
  
“No she obviously didn’t like you!”  
  
“Just shut up, Johnny!”  
  
“No you shut up or I’ll kick your ass.”  
  
“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” A mocha-skinned young woman asked. She had long, black hair, a pretty face, and killer legs poking out from under her knee-length blue skirt.   
  
Johnny and Logan’s eyes met. “I saw her first,” Logan said, dashing to the girl‘s side.   
  
“No I did,” proclaimed Johnny.   
  
The girl just stared at them nervously as Johnny and Logan descended on her. Logan and Johnny looked at each other briefly, both realizing at that moment that they would be in competition for years to come - or until one of them shot the other.  
  
***  
  
“Look, Brenda, its nice that you care about Robin but I really don’t need you checking up on me. I’m marrying Robin today and I don’t care whether you approve of me or not,” Patrick said.   
  
Brenda circled Patrick, acting as though she hadn’t heard him. “How tall are you?”  
  
“None of your business!”  
  
“I am going to guess 6’7. About a hundred and eighty pounds right?” Brenda continued. “You are passably good looking …”  
  
“Passably?” he echoed.   
  
“Yeah. But looks aside, how can I be sure you are right the right guy for my Robin?”  
  
“I don’t know but Robin’s happy with me so you can just go.”  
  
“How much do you make?”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“How much do you make a year?”  
  
“You know what - I don’t have to answer that. And I am really tired of you interrogating me. You need to go.”  
  
Brenda ignored him. “What are your intentions towards Robin?” she asked. “Are you going to marry her and give her the big family she deserves?”  
  
He sighed. “Well if you must know, yes I intend to. I didn’t always want children but Robin made me see that they would be a nice addition to our lives.”  
  
“A nice addition? You mean, like a new car or a second level on your house?” Brenda said skeptically.  
  
“You are determined to entrap me, aren’t you?”  
  
“Just answer this. How do you really feel about my girl - really? Convince me that you belong together.”  
  
“I don’t have to convince you of anything but if you must know, I love Robin with all my heart and I’m going to try very hard to make sure she is always happy. We belong together and I want her in my life forever. And I don’t care if you‘re convinced or not because I know what I feel for her is real. ”  
  
Brenda walked to the door.   
  
“Wait - are you actually done here?” Patrick asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes. You said all that I needed to hear,” she said, opening the door and walking out.   
  
***  
  
Robin was sitting on the little loveseat in the bridal room when the door opened and Brenda peeked her head in the room. “Hey, Robin, can I come in?” she asked.   
  
Robin jumped up and smiled. “Brenda, you came!” she said, walking over to her and throwing her arms around her old friend. “I am so happy to see you!”  
  
Brenda hugged her back. “I wouldn’t miss my dearest friend’s wedding day. You are marrying the man of your dreams - how can I not be here?”  
  
“I am so glad you came,” Robin said, wiping her eyes.   
  
“Oh no. Someone is having a makeup emergency,” Brenda said. “You sit down right there -” she pointed to a chair in front of the small mirror - "and I’ll fix you right up.”  
  
“Thanks. It’s been a highly emotional day,” Robin said, taking a seat and handing Brenda her makeup bag.   
  
“Apparently so,” Brenda said, going to work on her smeared makeup.   
  
“Stone reached out to me.”  
  
“Stone? Stone Cates?” Brenda asked, looking at her.   
  
“Yes. He wrote a letter to me before he died and Sonny gave it to me today.”  
  
“Wow that’s great. What did it say if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
“Basically he said that he wanted me to be happy and that I made him feel alive. It just touched my heart so much,” Robin said.   
  
“Hey don’t start crying again,” Brenda said. “Your make up …”  
  
“I can’t help it.”  
  
“I know. Stone was an awesome guy. And he loved you with all his heart. I am really glad you two met. I think he really needed you.”  
  
Robin nodded. “I needed him at the time too. I thought my parents were gone forever and I missed them so much … Stone was my first love and it means so much to me that he would give this letter to me on my wedding day knowing full well he would never be the man who became my husband.”  
  
“That’s amazing,” Brenda said, hugging Robin. “Stone is happy for you wherever he is. I am not sure if I believe in heaven and all that stuff, but if it exists, you know he’s there smiling down on you right now and cheering you on.”  
  
“I know,” Robin said, resting her head on Brenda’s arm.   
  
“I happened to ‘run’ into your groom and I have to say I approve,” Brenda said.   
  
“You met Patrick?”   
  
“Yep. I gave him the old twenty questions and he passed with flying colors. He really and truly loves you and I couldn’t be happier for you.”  
  
“Thank you. I am so happy too. I feel like I almost don’t have the right to be so happy.”  
  
Brenda cupped Robin’s chin. “You have the right to be completely blissful 24/7. You deserve it more than anyone I know. I am so glad you found a man who treasures you. I would have worried about you if you married some regular joe-schmoe type.”  
  
“Patrick is definitely no joe-schmoe type,” Robin laughed.   
  
Brenda fixed her makeup and then said “tah-dah! How do you like it?”  
  
“Its great. I could have saved &#036;200 dollars at the beauty salon and just had you do my makeup.”  
  
“You should have,” Brenda said. She picked up a bag she had brought. “I brought you some things.”  
  
“You didn’t need to bring me a gift,” Robin insisted.   
  
“Of course I did.” Brenda reached into the bag. “Now I’m not sure if you've done the whole something borrowed, something blue bull, but in case you haven’t I brought along some things.”  
  
“Great! I hadn’t even thought about any of that stuff.”  
  
Brenda pulled out a locket. “This is the necklace my sister gave me. You can borrow it.” She clasped it around Robin’s neck. “Then I brought you a picture of you and me together about twelve years ago for something old. Is that too cheesy?”  
  
“No. Not at all,” Robin said, taking the picture of the two of them. It showed both of them smiling while Brenda put up two fingers behind Robin’s head.   
  
“Can you believe how bad my hair was then?” Brenda laughed. “Here’s the something new.” She held out a wrist corsage and slipped it over Robin’s wrist. “Its not terribly creative but oh well.”  
  
“All that leaves is something blue.”  
  
“Yep and I saved the best for last,” Brenda said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a lacy blue garter.   
  
Robin laughed. “You don’t really expect me to wear that, do you?”   
  
“Of course. Why not? If you’re lucky, Patrick will pull it off with his teeth. I saw that happen at a wedding once.”  
  
“God I hope Patrick won’t do that!” Robin gasped. “I would be so embarrassed! Like, beyond words.”  
  
Brenda lightly slapped her shoulder. “Oh grow up. Its all for fun. Are you looking forward to the wedding night?”  
  
“I’m not talking about it,” Robin said with a smile.   
  
“I take it that means ‘yes’.”  
  
Robin and Brenda burst into giggles. Brenda hugged Robin and touched her face. “You are the most beautiful bride ever and I wish you all the best. You deserve to be blissfully, mind-bogglingly happy.”  
  
“Thanks. You do too,” Robin replied, hugging her back. “And the beginning of your utter happiness could begin today …”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Sonny is here …”  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes. “Don’t go there.”  
  
“Just think about it. The two of you meet up at my wedding, look into each other’s eyes after all these years, and then fall into each other’s arms. You could the next Port Charles' bride.”  
  
“Robin, when did you become such a hopeless romantic?”  
  
“Since its my wedding day and it’s a romantic occasion,” Robin replied, smiling brightly.   
  
“You’re a crazy girl. And I totally love you for it,” Brenda said, hugging her again tightly.   
  
***  
  
Sam watched Robert’s drawn face, searching for the truth of what he said. “Sam, your mother and I were together only once. I was on a spy mission going by the name of Cord Bogel. She was young and beautiful, calling herself Natasha then. We met at a society event where I was undercover investigating a very rich, very twisted man. One of her relatives - one of yours, actually as well. Stavros Cassadine. There was dancing and somehow she ended up in my arms. We enjoyed each other's conversation, felt a small connection forming. I could see her sadness and misery and I just wanted to take it away. We then slipped away from the party to talk. She confided in me about her miserable family situation and we ended up … well, you know. You were conceived that night and the next day I left town. My boss knew about my romantic liaison and sent me off, saying I couldn’t get too close to the situation. That I couldn’t be objective. I never saw her again - until I returned to Port Charles in 2006. We didn’t right away recognize each other as we were both older and now calling ourselves by different names. Then we did have a short conversation a few months ago and realized she was the one I had left behind.   
  
“Last week, Natasha - Alexis - came to see me. She was worried about you; that you weren’t as well off as she would like you to be. That you were still smarting after everything you had lost in the last few years. She wanted to tell you together but I said I wanted to be the one. I am not sure why now how I decided that. I am sure it would have been easier for you if we had told you together. But I have always been headstrong - something I imagine you are too.”  
  
Sam nodded, continuing to listen as tears ran down her face. Robert had the sudden urge to reach out and wipe them away like he would have if she were five and had fallen off the swings and scraped her knee. But she wasn’t five years old and she really didn’t know him at all - and vice versa. There was so much they needed to learn about each other. If she would let him in …  
  
“Why?” Sam suddenly said.   
  
“Uh, why, what?” Robert asked, puzzled. There were so many things she could be asking about and he had so few answers to give her.  
  
“Why didn’t my mom come along? Why did she let you do it?” Sam asked, sniffling and dabbing at her watery eyes. Lucky took her free hand and squeezed it.   
  
“I insisted. She fought me tooth and nail but I insisted - again I am not sure why as I know you deserved to have her here. I just felt it was time for me to own up to my responsibilities; to own up to what I walked away from. I wanted to explain myself though I know I can’t make up for the past. I know you don’t need me but I still want to be there for you if you ever do.”  
  
“And Robin? How does she feel about all this?” Sam asked.  
  
“She is excited - thrilled actually, Sam. She has always wanted a sister and she wants to get to know you. I am sure if she could have been here today, she would have been. But you know she has bride-ish things to do today. She said you were coming to the wedding. I know she will be glad to see you there because she already considers you family.”  
  
Sam wiped her eyes again. “And you, Robert? Do you feel that way too?”  
  
Robert nodded with little hesitation. “Honestly, yes I do. Somehow when Alexis told me the news, it was as if I had almost been expecting it. Like there was a part of myself that wasn’t quite complete until my whole family was complete; until I knew about both of my daughters.  
  
“I want to get to know you better, Sam. I know it may be too late to make up for all the things I’ve missed in your life - all the important moments and the moments when you needed a father there to depend on - but I want to be there now. If you will let me … Will you allow me into your life?”  
  
Sam didn’t answer right away. She looked at Lucky and he offered her an encouraging smile, as he leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek. She looked back at Robert. “I don’t know. It might take some time but …” He seemed so sincere. She wanted to believe he would be there but she wasn’t sure. In some way, she had been waiting her whole life to have a father figure and now it had happened and she was scared. Scared to reach out to another person and be hurt again. It was hard enough to lose Lucky; she couldn’t go through that again. Still this was what she had wanted all along …  
  
“I … I will think about it. But I am not opposed to getting to know you better. I just don’t want to build a relationship and then have you pick up and leave …”  
  
“I am not going to. I am retired now and Port Charles is my home. Everything I want and need - including you and Robin - is right here.”  
  
Sam smiled weakly. To her surprise, Robert suddenly reached out and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
“We’re here!” Kelly Lee announced, walking into Robin’s bridal suite with Lainey Winters and Elizabeth Webber trailing after her. “Now the party can begin! “  
  
They were all dressed in matching mauve-colored, strapless dresses. All three of them had their hair pulled back in French chignons and they all looked extremely pretty.   
  
“Yay!” Robin said, happily hugging each of them.  
  
“Robin, the dress, watch the dress,” Brenda cautioned as she watched the display of excited women gathering around her best friend, gushing about the way she looked. “You don’t want to crease it.”  
  
Robin grinned turning to look at Brenda. “When did you become such a worrywart?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Brenda answered with a smirk. “You‘re rubbing off on me I guess.”  
  
Robin smiled and then turned to address her three bridesmaids. "Elizabeth, you know Brenda…”  
  
Liz lifted her eyebrows at Brenda. “Hi,” she said quietly.  
  
“Hi,” Brenda said back. Brenda was aware that at one time Elizabeth had blamed her for her split with Jason (when Brenda had married Jason), but apparently it hadn’t lasted forever as Brenda had heard whispers that they had slept together recently. Brenda had been shocked by the news as she had never pictured Jason as the love-’em-and-leave-’em type of man.   
  
Oh well. He had his life and it was his own business although in some way she would always care about him because he had been a good friend to her the last time she was in town despite his outwardly been annoyed with her every second of the day …  
  
“It’s nice to see you, Liz,” Brenda said, offering the other woman a smile.  
  
“You too,” Liz said and she attempted a smile in return.   
  
“And who are these pretty ladies?” Brenda asked turning to the two unfamiliar women.  
  
Robin smiled and introduced Kelly and Lainey to Brenda. “It’s nice to meet you two. I’m glad Robin has had some people to keep her in line while I was gone.” She slung an arm around Robin’s shoulder. “God knows she’s always been such a troublemaker,” she said with a wink.  
  
Everyone laughed and Robin said to Brenda with a teasingly smile, “the dress, Brenda, the dress!”  
  
“Ha ha, good point,” Brenda said moving away from Robin a few inches.  
  
Kelly went over to the window and looked out it. “So are our escorts here yet?”  
  
Lainey laughed. “Are men all you ever think about, Dr. Lee?” she asked.  
  
“No. I think about other stuff too,” Kelly insisted.  
  
“Like what?” Liz asked.  
  
“Like having sex,” Kelly replied with an impish grin spreading across her face.   
  
Brenda grinned as everyone laughed, and said, “I think we’re going to all get along great, ladies.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Anna had managed to stuff the women full of cream puffs and maneuver them into the chapel. She was walking out of the chapel to return to Robin when she spotted her ex-husband coming towards her. For a moment, her heart ceased to beat and then it began pumping anew with the intensity of a piston.   
  
“Robert,” she said simply, trying to sidestep around him.  
  
Robert grabbed her hand before she could slip past him. “Anna, darling, you’re not going to run off before you at least say ‘hello’ to me.”  
  
“Hello,” Anna said starting to move past him again, but he reached out once more and pulled her to him, this time locking his hands on her slender shoulders and pulling her close to his chest. She shivered involuntarily and hoped he didn’t notice. “What do you want, Robert?” she asked, noticing a slight shrillness in her voice.   
  
“A promise,” Robert answered simply, offering her a look at that thousand watt smile that always made her weak in the knees. He knew he was getting to her - _son of bitch!_  
  
“What kind of promise?” Anna asked.   
  
“A promise to honor our daughter’s wishes and play nice with me today,” he said. “That’s really what she wants for a present and I didn’t have time to go shopping for a gift so I figure I owe her one.”  
  
Anna nodded. “I didn’t have time to shop either and she asked me to be nice to you, and for her sake, I already agreed.”  
  
“Really?” Robert raised an eyebrow. “You are going to be nice to me for once?”  
  
“Just don’t press your luck,” Anna said. She gave him a smile and reluctantly wrenched out of his grasp.  
  
Robert called after her. Now his voice was the one that sounded a little high in tempo. “Anna! Before you go I need to tell you something important.”   
  
Anna turned back to him and nodded. “I know, Robert. I already know that you have another daughter.”  
  
Robert swallowed over the lump in his throat as his eyes fell on his newfound daughter and her fiancée as they walked into the chapel hand-in-hand. Robert secretly prayed things wouldn’t get ugly.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason Morgan walked in the door, setting down his keys, and looked around the empty penthouse with a sigh. He hated being here now. It was no longer his sanctuary. He had never been lonely before but in the last year this place had been so devoid of laughter and hope that it was depressing to come home to every night.  
  
He took his gun out of the waist band of his jeans and placed it in the desk drawer. Then walking to the kitchen, he grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and then dropped down on the edge of the pool table.   
  
His life had turned out so differently than he had ever thought it would. Once upon a time, he had been pretty damn happy. His heart had been full and now it felt cold, as if there were ice wrapped around it. He had lost so many people in his life that he cared about in the last year - Emily, his son, his father, Elizabeth, even Sam …   
  
He had a lonely existence and for some reason the loneliness was painful now whereas at one time he had welcomed it.   
  
He couldn’t quite figure out where things had all gone so wrong, yet the life he was living (if you could actually call it living) was so screwed up. Or maybe he just didn’t want to think about it. If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that the downward spiral had begun two years ago when he walked out on his then-fiancée after she woke from a coma, all in the name of “protecting” her. He had tried to protect her but in reality, he was just protecting himself. It had been easier to do that than admit how scared he was that he could lose her.  
  
And in the end he had lost her anyway.   
  
And then his father and his beautiful, vibrant sister were gone forever from his life too.   
  
Emily.   
  
God did he miss her. He missed her smile and her goodness. The way she could speak to him and tell him the things he needed to hear in the gentlest way possible. How she cared about him and never judged him. He missed her sweetness. He missed her kindness and her good heart. He missed his little sister period. And he hoped that if there was such a place as heaven that she was residing there right now.  
  
And now he had lost Elizabeth.  
  
Or she had lost him.  
  
And it had been his decision once again.  
  
She had wanted so much more than he could ever give her. She wanted all of him and there were just parts of him that he could no longer share with anyone. So he had reluctantly cut her loose, told her to go out in the world and find someone who could give her the kind of love she desperately sought.   
  
He didn’t regret bringing her back into his world but he regretted that he had ever let her believe she could stay in it permanently. That he had allowed her to become deluded with ideas that they would be together forever. He had no place for her in his world; no place for anyone period. He was dead inside now and had nothing to offer anyone.  
  
He had also walked away from his son once and for all. He had told Elizabeth just that morning that he no longer could have any contact with Jake. None whatsoever. She could no longer show up on his doorstep with more pictures of Jake or little mementos that belonged to the little boy. Jason needed to sever the emotional connection he had with his son as best as he could. He didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore and Jake being involved in his life was a sure-fire way for him to get hurt. And very badly too.   
  
No, Jason Morgan was going to be his loner self once again. He no longer wanted emotional connections as they had brought him nothing but misery. Not to mention the pain he had caused other people.  
  
Starting this moment, he was not going to care about anything anymore. Just one moment and then he wasn’t going to care anymore. He could do that.  
  
No he couldn’t.   
  
_Oh god it never ends,_ he moaned internally, starting for the kitchen. He needed another beer to chase away his dark thoughts. Eventually if he had enough of them he could forget for awhile. And that's what he wanted to do.   
  
Just forget.  
  
Forget Sam’s smile and her laughter that had lightened this place so much that she made it livable.  
  
Forget Carly’s sense of humor and her sly attitude that charmed him even though he always claimed she was bugging him.  
  
Forget even Robin Scorpio who had stood by him and yet he had thrown her away like garbage when they had happened to disagree on something, even as important as it was at the time.   
  
Forget the way the boys made him smile and the affection he felt for them when they jumped all over him and said how much they loved him and looked up to him.  
  
Forget Elizabeth and the fact that she had given him one of his life’s greatest gifts - his son, and had given him unconditional support and acceptance.   
  
Forget Emily and her goodness.  
  
And most of all he wanted to forget the memories he had of cuddling with his son as the baby slept and the dreams Jason had in his heart that one day he could take the little boy to the park in the middle of the afternoon with no guards in sight, and push him on the swings while Jake laughed and shouted, _“higher, daddy, push me higher!”_  
  
Jason was so involved in trying to forget that he didn’t hear the knock on the door or see as someone opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
XoXoXo  
  
Noah Drake opened the car door and jogged over to the other side of his Geo. He popped open the door and with a smile, offered his date his hand.   
  
“Why, thank you, Dr. Drake, aren’t you a gentleman?” she said.   
  
“Well I try, Ms. Davis,” Noah returned. She unbuckled her seatbelt and taking his hand, climbed out.   
  
Alexis stepped out into the bright sunshine and looked around. She knew that Sam had planned to come to the wedding today with Lucky Spencer and she was looking for her. She dreaded having to face Sam knowing that by now Sam was aware that Robert was her father and that Alexis had not bothered to inform her of that fact.  
  
“Looking for your daughter?” Noah asked her, as if reading her mind.  
  
Alexis nodded. “I just know that she’s going to hate me for lying to her.”  
  
“You never lied, Alexis,” Noah said. “You were waiting for the right time to tell her.”  
  
“But that’s just it - I didn’t tell her. I chickened out and let Robert tell her the truth - someone she barely even knows!” Alexis cried, flopping her hands about anxiously.  
  
“You did what he asked you to, Alexis,” Noah said. Alexis had told him the situation with Sam on the way over, swearing him to secrecy. Things would soon be out in the open but Alexis had said - and Noah had agreed - that it was now Sam’s turn to know the truth before anyone else did first.   
  
“I hope I did the right thing,” Alexis said.   
  
“I think you did what was best for you and your daughter,” Noah said. "And if you ask me, Ms. Davis, I would say that your daughter is one lucky lady.”  
  
“To have Robert as a father, you mean?” Alexis asked.  
  
“Well …” He hedged. “I mean she’s fortunate to have you in her life. You are a wonderful mother and she should be proud to have you as hers. And she should feel lucky to have Robin as a relation because Robin will be a wonderful sister to her as much as she will be a wonderful wife to my son.”  
  
His face suddenly broke out in a grin of realization. “Oh just imagine that, Alexis! I am dating the mother of my son’s wife-to-be’s sister.”  
  
Alexis grinned slyly. “Oh are we dating now, Mr. Drake?”  
  
“This is our third ‘outing‘ together, Ms. Davis, I sure hope so,” he said smiling and taking her arm, tucked it under his as they walked towards the chapel.   
  
XoXoXo  
  
  
Robert and Lucky watched the two women nervously, wondering what was going to happen. Before Robert could think of anything to say though, Sam surprisingly spoke up first.   
  
“Ms. Devane, I want to tell you that I had no idea about any of this and I really hope you and Robin are not too upset and angry.”  
  
Anna shook her head. “First of all, please call me Anna -” she flashed her a warm smile - “and second of all, it’s true that finding out you are Robin’s sister and Robert’s daughter was a tad … disconcerting … But it was not a wholly unwelcome surprise.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.   
  
“I mean, that although it was unexpected, I am happy for Robin,” she said. She looked at her ex-husband. “And Robert. You are very lucky to have them in your life, Sam, and I know from speaking with Robin, that she is pretty excited about having a sister.”  
  
Sam’s doe eyes lit up. “Really?” She asked.   
  
“Yes,” Anna replied. “And looking at Robert too now, I believe he is happy as well.”  
  
“I am,” Robert agreed, looking at Sam and then at Anna. “Anna, thank you for saying what you did. It means a lot to me and I’m sure it means a lot to Sam.”  
  
Sam nodded. Her eyes were moist with tears. “It does mean a lot, Anna,” she said trying the other woman’s name out on her tongue. “Thank you.”  
  
Anna nodded. “You’re welcome.” She looked at her watch. “I’d better get going. The wedding starts in twenty minutes and we don’t want to keep the kids waiting.”  
  
“No we certainly don’t,” Robert said. He turned to Sam. “Sam, I am sorry to just run off but I am going to walk Robin down the aisle and should get in there and see if I can do anything to help along the process.”  
  
“That’s fine,” Sam said. She offered him a little smile. “Do me a favor please and offer Rob – uh … my sister, my best wishes.”  
  
“Do you want to tell her yourself?” Anna asked. “I’m sure she’d love to speak with you.”  
  
“No its okay. I’ll talk to her after,” Sam said. “I just need to sit down and have a moment to breathe. All this is so much to take in …”  
  
“I understand,” Anna said. “Come on, Robert,” she beckoned.  
  
Robert smiled at Sam. “I’ll see you soon.”  
  
“Break a leg,” Lucky said to them as he squeezed Sam’s hand.   
  
“I’ll try not to,” Robert laughed.  
  
Anna and Robert strode for the door of the chapel together. Suddenly, Anna stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Sam. “Sam, welcome to the wild, crazy, insane Scorpio family. You’re going to love it.”  
  
Sam nodded and wiping her tears went to sit down beside Lucky.   
  
Robert followed Anna out of the chapel and down the hall to the bridal room. “That was very nice of you, Anna.”   
  
Anna flashed him a smile. “I’ve always been a nice person, Robert. You should know that by now.”  
  
Robert grinned. “Oh I do, of course I do …”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason jumped when he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder. "Monica, what are you doing here?” he asked, instinctively stiffening as he expected another verbal onslaught.   
  
“I came to see you and …” Monica paused. “Jason, we need to talk.”  
  
“Do you want to sit down?” He asked, gesturing to the sofa.  
  
“No thank you,” she said. “I just need to talk and say my piece …”  
  
“Okay …”  
  
“Jason, I had a visit from Em … uh, a friend today of mine who is very, very special to me and they told me I needed to talk to you and try to make things right between us.”  
  
Jason didn’t say anything. He was shocked to hear her say she wanted to make things right between them, whatever exactly that meant.  
  
“I carry around a lot of anger about so many things. I am angry about losing my family – my mother-in-law, who I thought of as my real mother; my husband – my dear husband; and most of all, I’m FURIOUS about losing my beautiful daughter and my son who were taken out of this world too soon. I am angry and I’m sad and I’m broken …”  
  
She paused for a moment as she tried to gather herself together and hold back an attack of too many emotions. Jason watched her uncomfortably, not knowing what to say or do. He felt paralyzed with indecision. Something deep down inside him whispered that he should reach out to her; that she desperately needed comfort only he could offer at this time – but his stubborn mind made him stand stock still watching her with a blank look in his eyes.  
  
Monica wiped her eyes. “I am angry. You know that. I’m angry at you and I have a right to be but –“  
  
Jason interrupted. “You do have a right. I brought a lot of pain into your life.”  
  
Monica held up a hand to stop him. “I have a right to be livid with you; I have the right to hate you, and even though you weren’t responsible directly for AJ’s, Alan’s, and Emily’s deaths; your lifestyle had a hand in all of them.”  
  
Monica’s words cut Jason but he just stood there not reacting.  
  
“But, Jason, the truth is that I could never hate you. Never. No matter if I wanted to I still couldn’t. Because the first day you were put in my arms and I agreed to raise you as my own son, I agreed to love you no matter what. I agreed to love you inspite of your bad decisions. And I do. I do love you and I want to forgive you. I will try because I love you and you are all I have left. I want to heal and I think you can help me. Maybe I can help you too …”  
  
Jason again didn’t reply.  
  
Monica sighed. “I know that all of this was probably very uncomfortable for you to hear but –“  
  
Before Monica could finish her sentence, something truly shocking happened. Jason had walked over to her and pulled into her arms, giving her a hug and whispering words she never expected to hear, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Monica wrapped her arms around the son who had not let her hug him in years and years and just cried. And when she looked up at him, she could almost swear he had tears in his eyes as well.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“Are you ready for this?” Nikolas Cassadine asked Elizabeth as he took her arm. They were standing at the back of the church waiting for the cue to start the procession.   
  
“I think you should be asking Robin that. She looks really nervous right now,” Liz answered giving him a smile as she and Nikolas stood behind Maxie and Cooper who were talking in quite tones.  
  
“She’ll be okay,” Nikolas said. “She’s marrying the love of her life today and as much as I sometimes don’t like Patrick, I think he will make her happy.”  
  
“I hope so,” Liz agreed as tears sprung to her eyes.   
  
Nikolas knew of her situation with Jason and was tempted to reach out and take her in his arms and hold her while she cried but the wedding march began. “You’ll be okay, Elizabeth,” he said. “I’ll make sure of that.”  
  
She smiled at him. “Thank you. I will be here for you whenever you need to talk.”  
  
“Okay can we go now?” Maxie asked impatiently, looking behind her.   
  
“We’re ready now,” Anna answered, fluffing out Robin’s dress and then kissing her on the nose. “I am so happy for you, sweetheart. Go out there and make me proud.” She turned and dashed down the aisle with an unapologetic smile to everyone for interrupting the music.  
  
“Let’s go,” Maxie said and started down the aisle with Cooper at her side. Liz and Nikolas followed, along with Kelly and Andy, and Lainey and Leo Julian.   
  
Robin looked ahead and caught sight of Patrick at the front of the chapel standing nervously in his tux wringing his hands.  
  
She leaned into to her father as they moved down the aisle. “Do you think he’s going to make a break for it?” she asked in a whisper.   
  
Robert shook his head. “Not if he knows what’s good for him.”  
  
“I hope he does,” Robin said. “We’re good for each other.”  
  
The procession came to the front of the church and the women separated to either side from the men. Robin locked eyes with Patrick and to her delight, he gave her a huge smile.  
  
Father Coates smiled at them. “Who gives this bride away?”  
  
“I do,” Robert answered proudly. “And he’d better treat her right or –“  
  
Everyone, including Patrick laughed, and Robin shrieked, “Dad!”  
  
“I love you, baby,” Robert said kissing her. He turned and walked to his seat.  
  
Patrick smiled at Robin and reached out and took her left hand in his. “I can’t wait for you to be all mine,” he whispered to her as Father Coates began.  
  
 _“We are gathered here today ….”_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
Father Coates smiled at Patrick and Robin. "I am told that Robin and Patrick have written their own vows so Patrick, you go first."  
  
Patrick chuckled and loosened his tie a bit. "Whoa, pressure much?" He said and then locked eyes with Robin whose eyes were already tearing up. "Robin, I honestly never thought I would see this day. I never wanted to be married, I never wanted to be in love, never wanted to need anyone the way I love and need you. I had learned from a young age if you loved someone, you invariably lost them and that made me scared. Yes, Patrick Drake scared ... Who would have thought it? ... But it's true. And then you walked into my life, and pushed your way into my heart without even trying. God knows I fought the feeling good and hard but you loving me, it made me want to be everything you needed. I know I'm going to screw up sometimes, say something cutting or dumb, or reactionary, and you are going to be hurt, but just know that I will work that much harder to make it up to you. Because you are my life, Robin, and you always will be. I can't wait to have children with you and I definitely never thought I'd say that either. But let's wait a few years, okay, and enjoy the honeymoon as long as we can," he said quirking his eyebrow and everyone laughed.  
  
"The bottom line is, Robin, that I love you and I always will and I am so glad that you agreed to become my wife."  
  
"Me too," Robin whispered and released her hold on his hands long enough to dab at her eyes.   
  
Patrick was teary-eyed as well but struggled to hold it in. "I love you, honey," he said. "Now say your part so I can hurry up and kiss the bride!"  
  
There were cheers and laughter and Robin giggled. She looked at Father Coates for confirmation that it was her turn. He nodded and dabbing at her eyes once more, she began to speak from her heart.  
  
"If you are stubborn, Patrick, then so am I. I believed too for a long time that if you loved someone, they went away. I believed that love hurt too much and I wasn't looking for you anymore than you were for me. But your cocky come-ons and flirtations intrigued me from day one, even if I would never, ever admit it. I couldn't admit it because then it would mean that I was weak and fallible too and I never wanted to be that way. I fought so hard to be strong and now I know that if I feel lost or scared or frail, I can lean on you and that's the best gift you could ever give me." She smiled and pulled a paper from the crease of her dress. "I will hurry it up but I just found this awesome poem online and thought it would work well for us and our new beginning. Can I read it?"  
  
Patrick nodded. "Of course."  
  
Robin smiled and began reading.  
  
_"Now we will feel no rain_  
 _For each of us will be shelter to each other._  
 _And now we will feel no cold_  
 _For each of us will be warmth to each other._  
 _Now there is no loneliness_  
 _We are two bodies, but there is one life before us and one home._  
 _When evening falls, I'll look to you and there you'll be._  
 _And I'll take your hand and you'll take mine_  
 _And we'll turn together and we'll look to the road we traveled to reach_  
 _this--The hour of our happiness._  
 _It stretched far behind us, and our future lies ahead--_  
 _A long and winding road where every turning means discovery_  
 _All the hopes, new laughter, shared tears,_  
 _The adventure has just begun."_  
  
Robin finished reading and looked back at Patrick. "I love you, Patrick, and I am so honored to be your wife today. I will be honored always."  
  
Patrick nodded and kissed her hand, then turned to look at Father Coates. "Is it that time yet?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Father Coates smiled. "Almost. Just repeat after me and then you can get to the best part. 'I, Patrick Drake, do take you, Robin, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poor, all the days of my life.'"  
  
Patrick smiled. "I, Patrick Drake, do take you, Robin, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poor, all the days of my life. No, actually forever ..."  
  
Robin smiled and muffled a happy sob as Father Coates turned to her and asked her to repeat after him as well. "I got this part, Father," Robin said with a smile.   
  
Father Coates smiled and nodded amiably.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I, Robin Scorpio, do take you, Patrick Drake, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poor, all the days of my life and even longer ..."  
  
Patrick grinned and then turned to Father Coates eagerly. He laughed. "Okay the best part is here. I now pronounce you husband and wife. What god hath joined together let no man put asunder," the father said. "I now present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Drake. Patrick, you may kiss your ... Never mind, you already are."  
  
Patrick was kissing Robin already to the applause and standing ovation of the crowd. Robin finally had to laughingly push him away and remind him they were still in the house of God. "He would understand," Patrick said and gave her another, long slow kiss before he finally pulled away.  
  
"Ready for our new life to begin, Mrs. Drake?" he asked his new bride.  
  
"Ready, and its Mrs. Scorpio-Drake to you," she teased.  
  
"That's my girl."


End file.
